As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In a corporate messaging system, particularly in an enterprise email system (e.g., Outlook®, Lotus Notes®, or the like), inboxes may become filled with unwanted messages and attachments, causing user accounts to go over a preset storage quota and becoming suspended. Many of the unwanted messages may be generated within the enterprise itself. For example, the corporate information technology (IT) department may send messages to all employees about network outages and repairs, the corporate communications department may send a daily newsletter, etc. Inboxes with unwanted messages and attachments also increase storage costs for information technology (IT) departments. While many solutions, have been proposed, most solutions, such as Outlook® add-ins, are client-side apps aimed at end-users. Generally these solutions attempt to re-organize mailboxes to make users more productive at dealing with the clutter. However, putting the onus on recipients to keep up with a barrage of incoming messages is not a reliable option.